The present invention pertains to a mobile machine for cutting logs into lengths and for splitting the cut lengths for use as firewood and the like. Prior art devices of this character are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,651; 4,128,117 and 4,164,965. In general, these prior machines include a log saw and a hydraulically operated log splitting mechanism mounted on a mobile frame with an internal combustion engine power source. The hydraulically operated log splitting mechanism in each of these patents is powered by a hydraulic pump driven from the internal combustion engine. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,117, the saw is driven through a belt drive from the internal combustion engine and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,965 the saw is driven by a hydraulic motor powered by the hydraulic pump driven from the internal combustion engine.